


The Actor & His Librarian

by destiny335



Series: Saphael Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Librarian - Freeform, Library, M/M, One Shot, Saphael, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Raphael is a famous action actor who is secretly married to Simon, the librarian that no body knows except in his hometown.One day, while his colleagues and friends are discussing how hot his husband is, Raphael decides to pay Simon a little visit.•••"It's fine. Most likely my husband and I will just do something tonight.""Oh yes! Simon's mysterious husband. Please do tell us when we get to meet him Simon." Isabelle said to him, smirking slightly."One day you will get to meet him, just today isn't the day." Simon answered back, smiling to his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP being a famous person and Person B being unknown. On B’s job, their colleagues are discussing how handsome Person A is and how they’d all want to date Person A. Until A comes in because of reasons up to you, to see B.

"Have you seen Raphael's newest movie that came out? Oh my god, he looks so hot in it!" 

Silently listening to his friends and colleagues, Simon sits happily in his seat, loving to hear what people think of his husband and knowing he's all his.

"Hey Simon! Do you want to come with Jace and I to see the new movie that came out,  _The Killer II_?"

Simon quickly denies, knowing it'll lead to just him third-wheeling Clary and Jace making out in the theater. "I rather enjoy the movie and not hear your lip smacking."

"You can come with Magnus and me if you want. I promise we don't kiss during the movie." Alec offered to Simon. Since starting his new job, Simon likes to believe Alec has gotten nicer to him than before.

"It's fine. Most likely my husband and I will just do something tonight."

"Oh yes! Simon's mysterious husband. Please do tell us when we get to meet him Simon." Isabelle said to him, smirking slightly.

"One day you will get to meet him, just today isn't the day." Simon answered back, smiling to his friends.

Suddenly, the automatic doors to the library opened up loudly. "Simon! **¡** **Mi amor! ¿Cómo estás?** "  **(My love! How are you?)**

"Raphael! **Estoy bien! ¿Y tú?** "  **(I'm good! And you?)**

"I'm great now that I'm with you!" And forgetting about the other people around them, Raphael smashed his lips to Simon.

After kissing for a minute, they came back up for air and their own personal bubble was popped by a loud cough. "Mind introducing us Si?" Clary asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

Clary, along with everyone else, knew exactly who this man was, but they wanted to know how he was related to Simon. Clary didn't even know Simon knew who the famous Raphael Santiago was, yet here they were, kissing eact others lips' passionately.

"Oh… uh guys… this is my husband… Raphael." Everyone but Alec was surprised, their jaws practically on the floor.

"I already knew!" Alec said, and then quickly vanish to go back to work, leaving the others even more confuse.

"Since Magnus is a dear friend of mine, we see each other often." Raphael explained.

"Now, if none of you mind. My husband and I have a quick lunch reservation. He will be back before one in the afternoon."

And with that, Simon was swept off his feet and they were running to the closest fast food joint as fast as they could, giggling like school girls and smiling brightly.


End file.
